


The Legend and Legacy of the Mojave Wasteland

by Harbinger_Of_War



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harbinger_Of_War/pseuds/Harbinger_Of_War
Summary: The Lone Wanderer from Vault 101 tells the tales and memories of a strange man he met in a distant wasteland, more desert than anything, and of all this man had survived, from being shot in the head and buried, to being lobotomized, to helping the NCR defeat Caesar's Legion.





	The Legend and Legacy of the Mojave Wasteland

In a bar called Moriarty’s Saloon, in the town of Megaton, there sat a group of children, gathered around an old figure sitting at a table in the corner. They were entranced, because this figure was a hero, was revered all over the Capital Wasteland, this, is the Lone Wanderer of Vault 101, he was a part of the Legacy of the Capital Wasteland; and this is his story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I know, so no nasty comments on it. I'm working on the rest of it, but this is my first Fallout story, so just, go easy on me? Please?


End file.
